Lightning Luffy
by wjgr
Summary: Luffy was raised by the infamous Whitebeard pirates before setting off in East Blue for his own adventure. His dream of becoming the Pirate King and gathering a powerful crew leads the way on this exciting adventure. I will be adding more members than the original nine.
1. Meet Coby and first mate Zoro

Luffy sighed in the barrel as he moved in the tight space. It had been a few days since his family the Whitebeard pirates dropped him off at East Blue. His father, the world's most wanted man, Dragon, had left him as an infant to the pirates' care. Now Luffy set sail on his own adventure.

"Hey! Take care of yourself Lu!" Luffy remembered. Marco, the first division commander had wished him good luck.

"Yeah, stay out of trouble!" Thatch, the fourth division commander had added. The two were Luffy's playmates and friends onboard.

"Take care Luffy." Ace, Luffy's older brother had then pulled him into a hug. Although they were not blood brothers, they were as close as they could be. Luffy then turned to face Whitebeard, the notorious captain of the ship.

"See you Pops," Luffy had said. His father had then laughed and held out a bottle of sake, a common drink of the crew. "A parting gift," Whitebeard had explained. Luffy then opened it and took a sip.

A violent yank on the barrel caused Luffy to be brought back to the real world. He sensed two men fishing out the barrel. Then one of them shouted in horror. "It's Alvida!"

With a quick release, Luffy was sent tumbling as the barrel rolled own a set of stairs. There was silence. Then timid footsteps rang through the room. A shy voice stuttered. "He-l-l-l-o-o-o? Is anybody there?"

"Coby," Someone addressed. "You're not trying to pass up the action are you?" The hostile pirate spit out.

"No, no!" Coby denied, his pink hair flying. "I was trying to get this barrel of sake to you guys!"

"Thanks, I was just getting thirsty," A second pirate said. He stared eagerly at the barrel.

"I'll open this sucker up," Another pirate announced. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to smash it. Suddenly he was hit in the head as Luffy jumped out of the barrel. "Who the hell are you?" The remaining pirates questioned.

"You're not even worth the effort, you weaklings," Luffy kept his voice calm. The foolish pirates decided to charge at the teen.

"I warned you," Luffy then drew a black blade that was slung on his back. He then swiftly sliced the air, slashing though the pirates drawn sabers. The two ran away in fear.

"Hey, do you know where I can find food?" Luffy asked Coby. Coby stared back in shock, his eyes widened behind his large glasses. Luffy then found the pantry himself, before settling down on eating fresh apples.

"So," Luffy asked. "What's your name?" Coby answered, surprised at how calm the older is.

"I'm Luffy, and I will become the King of Pirates." Luffy stated. "No way, that's impossible," Coby countered. He started ranting about how it could not be done until Luffy hit him.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby whined. "Cause I felt like it," Luffy bluntly said. He continued eating.

"I would like to be a marine," Coby said. "That's my dream."

"Then why don't you join?" Luffy questioned with interest. Coby looked startled.

"Because I am deathly afraid of Alvida," Coby shivered at the thought. "You're a crybaby and a coward. I don't like you." Luffy said between bites. He remained blunt. Coby's face light up red.

Alvida smashed through a wooden door, appearing in front of Luffy and Coby. "Hey Coby, who's that fat hag?" Luffy asked. A tick mark bulged as Alvida felt rage building up. The chubby woman seemed to be on fire. Her crew looked cautiously behind the door, trying to calm her down. Using this distraction, Luffy grabbed Coby and disappeared.

"Get him," yelled the group of pirates. They charged toward a visible Luffy. "Coby, sit back and watch." Luffy instructed. He closed his eyes and held his hands behind his back. He dodged the incoming wave without moving from his position. The crew panted and hissed in anger.

"Don't get cocky," They yelled at Luffy, who was standing on the deck, with his eyes closed. Luffy got bored of the "weaklings," and this angered the Alvida pirates more. They began their assault before rendering unconscious becuase of Luffy's Conquer's Haki. Alvida looked in shock, seeing Luffy unharmed and her crew on the ground.

"You're turn hag," Luffy walked towards the captain. "You aren't going to fight Alvida! Of all the pirates in the East Blue..." Coby stopped, thinking over his speech.

"What am I Coby?" Alvida screeched.

"You're the most ugliest hag on the sea!" Coby said with anger. Anger of Alvida keeping him as a servant for two years, forcing him to say she was the most beautiful woman on the sea.

Luffy burst out laughing as Alvida's rage boiled to the breaking point. She swung her spiked club at Coby, determined to silence him once and for all. Luffy appeared, and lifted a finger. "Armament." His finger turned black, shattering the club upon impact. Alvida yelled in shock. Luffy raised his hand.

"Lightning Bolt!" Lightning shot from Luffy's hand traveling through Alvida and rendering her unconscious for good.

A battleship appeared on the ocean's horizon. "The Marines." Coby said in awe. "Well, that's my queue to leave," Luffy said, knowing if the Marines saw one of Whitebeard's ex-commanders, the World Government Headquarters would try to stop him.

"Get me a boat!" Luffy ordered before muttering "never mind." He jumped off the side of the ship, landing on a boat below. Coby quickly followed. A woman around Luffy's age looked up in shock. She moved her orange hair before yelling "What?"

"Excuses me Miss," Luffy politely said, remembering the manners Thatch had drilled into him. "Could you please give me a lift to Shell's Town?"

Luffy sensed a cannonball coming toward them. He drew his sword and cut it. "Zeus Judgment," Luffy yelled as a bolt of lightning went straight to the Marine ship, sinking it immediately. "Crap, I wasn't supposed to use my devil fruit. If the marines find out that Lightning Prince Luffy is in the East Blue, they'll send an admiral, or worse, my grandpa." Luffy visibly shivered as he spoke out loud.

Who is he? The woman thought. to Herself, Nami, had never seen a person effortlessly destroy a ship like that.

"Are you all right?" Luffy questioned in concern. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "The name is Luffy and I am going to be the King of Pirates."

Nami stiffened and hit him. "Armament." Luffy's head turned black as Nami struck it. She shook her delicate hand, shaking it in pain. Who is this guy?

"Sorry about that, but not all pirates are bad just ask not all marines are good. Some are tyrants." Luffy sincerely said before laughing.

"Anyway, since you're strong, I assume you have a bounty." Nami deducted.

"Nope," Luffy answered. This caused Coby and Nami to go into a state of shock.

"Fine, I'll take you to Shell's Town. I'm heading there anyway." Nami said after a while.

I'll betray him to the marines. Then talk them into giving me a reward and buy Cocoyasi village back from Arlong. Nami thought.

"You think Marines can stop me?" Luffy questioned in humor.

Nami panicked. Did he just read my mind? However Luffy slumped to the side of the boat and nodded off.

"Thatch, no!" Luffy screamed as he woke up with a start. His breathing had become rapid and he began thrashing. Nami was startled at the sudden commotion.

"I guess even pirates have nightmares." Nami said gently. Luffy opened an eye and sighed. "It didn't feel like a dream."

"By the way, can you read minds?" Nami asked curiously. Luffy nodded. "Did you try to read my mind?"

"Not at the subconscious level." Nami felt her sudden nerves calm before Luffy smiled. "Navigator of the Arlong pirates." Luffy revealed.

"I know," Luffy sighed. "That guy sickens me. I can kick his ass for you if you want." Luffy looked ahead at the incoming port.

Nami felt her heart race as she turned away. She felt herself blushing and also sensing a few tears running down her face. This person was willing to fight the Arlong pirates, but she couldn't risk his life. She was so close to getting the high amount. "What do care pirate!" Nami spat as she ran off.

Coby voiced his theory. "You like her don't you?"

Luffy nodded as they both stepped off the boat. "Now to find Zoro," All around them, within the little market, everyone jumped at the name. "What?" Coby questioned.

"I want him on my crew because he's the best swordsman in the East Blue." Luffy said as the duo walked to a large gray tower. The Marine base was surrounded by a fence and a little girl was climbing over it.

"Beat it kid," The gruff prisoner said. The green-haired man was tied to a pole in the hot sun. He was the great Zoro.

Zoro did not want this girl to get hurt. Although she was helping, if someone caught her...He'd rather not think about it. "I said get lost kid."

"Now now Zoro, no one like's a bully," A young blond-man tusked as he approached. He was the selfish Helmepo. He took the riceballs the young intended to give to Zoro. "Those aren't for you!" The girl cried bravely.

Suddenly Helmepo and the Marines collapsed into unconsciousness and Zoro was confused. Yet he felt a spike of pressure and felt it coming from the side. He looked over and saw a man with a straw hat walking over.

"Hey Zoro, join my crew." Luffy demanded. "Why should I?"

"Because you're the strongest swordsman in East Blue." Luffy replied. Zoro thought for a moment. "What the hell, sounds like fun. I'm in. But you have to wait ten days for the bet to end."

Zoro glanced at Helmepo who was still unconscious. "Fine, but if he breaks his word, I'll bust you out." Luffy firmly said.

Luffy sensed Coby and the girl gone. Using haki, he found them haeding for a bar. He decided to play a prank on them. He vanished and then appeared in front of the duo. "Luffy how did you get here." Coby questioned when he saw Luffy waving them over to the counter and ordering a bottle of sake.

Nami observed quietly as she planned out how to sneak into the Marine base. Luffy had suddenly appeared in the bar a few minutes ago and surprised Nami. She was certain he did not sneak in, stealth was her cup of tea. She sighed as she continued admiring the handsome black-haired teen.

Helmepo arrived and decided to eat for free. Apparently he had woken up. "I'm bored, I think I'll execute Roronora Zoro."

Upon hearing this, Luffy punched him in the face, sending him through the wall and into the street. "That is no reason to kill someone!" Luffy roared.

"You hit me! I'll have my father kill you!" Helmepo yelled clutching his face. "Do you think he can kill me? I was raised on Whitebeard's ship!" He laughed as the marines ran and everyone in the pub backed off in fear. Is this Whitebeard's son? they all thought

"You again," Zoro said. He was still tied to the pole, but now Luffy was back. "Helmepo is going to execute you tomorrow so I'm here to untie you."

"Wait!" Zoro exclaimed. "Get my swords! That stupid Helmepo took them as a trophy!" This angered Luffy even more. He understood the values of a sword, after his own were thrown overboard by Thatch.

Luffy raced through the marine base, slashing two guards with his sword. He continued, not bothering to use effort. He only stopped when he saw Nami attempting to break into a room. "Allow me. Lightning Bolt!"

The bolt blasted the door open. "Um, thanks?" Nami stuttered. Why did he help her? She felt as her heart beat faster at his words. "My offer still stands."

Luffy then left, leaving Nami to shake her head. She did not want him to die like everyone else who tried to help.

Upon finding Zoro's swords, he sensed the Marines lining up to shoot Zoro. He also sensed the little girl, Rika, and Coby. Luffy vanished and reappeared, slashing Zoro's binds. "What?"

A large tall man with an axe looked in shock. He had just ordered all of his men to shoot and the bullets missed. "Just who the hell are you?" Morgan yelled. He had not seen Luffy free Zoro.

"These are yours right?" Luffy showed the swords. Zoro nodded as he grabbed them and stopped the charging marines. "Move and you're dead."

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy commanded. "Lightning Whip!" A whip of lightning passed through the marines, shocking them.

"Just what the hell are you?" Zoro yelled. "I ate the lightning lightning fruit!" Luffy called back. He demonstrated by turning his arm into bright yellow static lightning.

"A devil fruit!" The marines yelled. "Those things exist! We can't kill these guys, their too strong! We can't even take Zoro and he's half dead!" The marines complained.

"This is a direct order! Any that just sprouted weakness, shoot yourself!" Morgan yelled. Luffy sighed as he let loose a wave of Conquer's Haki. He held up his hand and mumbled, "Zeus Judgement." A massive bolt of lightning struck Captain Morgan from the sky, rendering him unconscious and a ten meter creator in its wake. The marines woke up and cheered. The four slithered off.

"How could you eat and drink more than someone who hasn't eaten anything in twenty days?" Zoro questioned back in the bar. Luffy was gobbling everything on the table.

"Because it's tasty," Luffy reasoned. Marines came stomping into the bar.

"Is it true that you are pirates?" Asked a marine. Luffy nodded. "I'm the new commander here. I ask you to leave."

"I need a ship, just a small one, or else I can't leave." Luffy said."Very well, I will provide a small ship."

Luffy and Zoro headed out. Coby stood still, fretting. The marine noticed him. "Isn't he part of the crew?"

"Nope, don't even know him." Luffy remained calm with an emotionless face.

They duo set out to see, watching a group of Marines saluting them. "So what was that thing you did?" Zoro questioned in curiosity.

"I told you, I ate a lightning lightning fruit." Luffy repeated. " Not that! When you looked at the marines and they passed out."

"I'll explain later," Luffy said quietly. "It's not for the ears of the citizens in East Blue."

I'm wondering if you guys want me to tell you how Luffy got his straw hat from shanks and his devil fruit powers as it will be a little different Luffy growing up on white beards ship and all although some parts will be similar I will only count vote's till next week Thursday Australian times I am aware of my bad grammar but I have exams coming up next week so you may get another week to vote on the next chapter if you don't want it will skip to when they meet Nami again


	2. Shanks and a vice Admiral

Luffy lay on the side of the boat. Zoro was sleeping next to Luffy..

The hot sun beat down on Luffy, he felt his eyes close and soon a distant memory entered into his brain.

"Hey, it's the Marines," Marco yelled from the crow's nest.

"Luffy, Luna, get below deck." Thatch ordered as he drew his swords. "I want to fight!"

The two argued. Vista, a man with a mustache and two swords sighed. "You've only just started learning Haki."

Whitebeard finished the argument. "Aye brats, do what your

brothers tell you." Whitebeard tilted his head and more sake poured into his mouth.

"Yes pops," Luffy miserably said as he and Luna went below deck. Later at the after party, Luffy was still upset. "What's the matter Luffy?" Marco rarely saw Luffy sad.

"I want to fight with you guys." Luffy said sadly. Luna agreed. "You're still learning Haki and you have not learned to swim yet either, Anchor."

Marco teased Luffy because of his mishap of sinking to the bottom like an anchor. "At least I don't have pineapple hair!"

Luffy countered. Luna giggled at the nickname. Her brother was so funny.

"What?" Marco screeched. Luna and Luffy chirped Marco's new nickname several times. They had found a way to annoy the stoic and serious Marco, this was rather exciting news.

"I do not have pineapple hair!" Marco yelled, causing everyone in the dining hall to stop and stare at the commotion. They then laughed. They agreed with the twins, Marco did have pineapple hair.

Luffy got bored and saw a chest near a laughing Thatch. He quickly grabbed the chest and opened it. Inside was a strange looking fruit with a lightning bolt stamped on it.

"Hey Luffy, what are you eating?" Thatch questioned to the boy. He then saw the open chest. "Ahhh, spit it out!"

Thatch shook Luffy back and forth, attempting to make Luffy throw the fruit back up. Luffy questioned his actions. Suddenly, his legs turned to lightning bolts and zapped Thatch. "That's never happened before."

"Luffy, you just ate the lightning lightning fruit! It is a devil fruit. Eating them takes away your ability to swim."

"What?" Luffy yelled. The entire crew continued watching in fascination.

"You dumbass," Marco mocked. "Pineapple hair," Luffy retorted, creating a tick mark on Marco's tall forehead. Luffy ran to Whitebeard's throne.

"Get back here!" Marco shouted. He gave chase. More food for me, Luna thought.

A kid, thought the red-haired Shanks. He saw Luffy rush past. He was here to talk to Whitebeard about the rumoured secret World Government weapon designed to eliminate all enemies of the government. As Shanks approached Whitebeard's chair, he noticed the same child sitting on the armrest and sticking his tongue out at Marco. Marco noticed the infamous man.

"Are you here to join the crew?" He asked. Shanks politely declined. "But I am here to discuss something important with your captain."

"What?" Luffy interrupted. "Do you have food?"

"Ignore that. Give him food and he'll think you have it all the time." Marco explained.

"What do you want red hair." Whitebeard's wise voice joined in the conversation. Whitebeard picked up Luffy and handed him to Izo, who placed him on the deck. Luffy listened to the conversation.

"You know very well what I want. We both have heard the rumours." Shanks implied. Whitebeard laughed. "And so you would act upon mere rumours with nothing to back up your suspicion. Think boy, otherwise you'll end up dead."

"If you won't listen to reason, I will force some into you." Shanks threatened and drew his sword. "Who do you think I am? I am Whitebeard!"

Whitebeard pulled out his own weapon and the two clashed. Luffy saw his father charge forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Luffy punched Shanks in the gut, sending him crashing into the railing of the ship. Shanks had been hit harder than that but he was expecting a weak throw. Shanks mumbled "sorry," before releasing a wave of Conquer's Haki. He was suffice to say he was surprised that Luffy remained conscious.

"Hey put me down, Uncle Fossa!" Luffy yelled as Foosa picked him up to stop him, "I'm going to kick his ass for attacking pops!"

Luffy kicked and screamed as he tried to get away. "Put me down!" He repeated. Subconsciously, Luffy released Haki, knocking out members of the crew and others to struggle. He succeeded in getting free before being picked up by Pops. "Stay out of this brat! This is my fight, not yours!" He tossed the boy to Marco who held more tightly.

"I'm leaving," Shanks said suddenly. "There's no point in fighting although you're pretty strong."

"Yah," Luffy responded. "I'm going to kick your ass and surpass Whitebeard and his crew one day." Whitebeard laughed.

"Oh, you're going to beat us both one day? In that case, I intrust you to most valuable treasure." He handed Luffy the straw hat upon his head. "Return it once you have beaten both of us." Shanks truly believed Luffy could do so.

"Hey Pops," Marco called. "You know as well as I what Luffy did. He subconsciously used Conquer's Haki." Whitebeard nodded. "It seems that's something else we will have to teach them."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked. "If Luffy has it, his twin sister probably has it as well."

"It's Vice Admiral Garp!" Someone in the crow's nest called out. "He seems more pissed than usual." Marco commented,

"So what do you want to see me about dad?" Garp remembered his son say. "I came to see my grandson and granddaughter."

Garp had not met them, although Dragon told him about seven years ago that he raised them himself. Now he was drastically changing the answer. "Oh, I entrusted them to Whitebeard's care when they were born. They must be about seven now. I lied about raising them myself."

"What?" Garp said in shock. He threw a punch at Dragon, which he easily dodged. "Sorry old man, you're too slow!" Dragon disappeared.

"Give me my grandchildren!" Garp yelled at the Whitebeard ship. Marco gulped, having seen Garp and Pops fight when Luffy and Luna were toddlers. They had been to busy playing with toys to hear the sounds of battle. "We can't hide Luffy and Luna from him this time," Jozu noted.

"What makes you think we're going to let you take them?" Whitebeard yelled as the ships clashed.

Luffy and Luna heard the sounds of battle and quickly ran upstairs to join the battle. No one was to stop them this time. Luffy sent on of the marines flying overboard as the pair charged into battle.

A kid, the marines thought. If we capture him, we might have an advantage. They charged, only to be thrown overboard. "Oye, Luffy and Luna , get below deck!" Marco yelled. He hoped Garp had not seen them.

Garp fought Whitebeard, sending punch after punch. Garp became visible to Luffy and he took a shot. He coated his arm in armament and threw a punch at the old man. Garp easily dodged the attack and slammed Luffy headfirst into the deck. Luna attacked next, defending her brother. She was also slammed into the deck.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you are my grandchildren." Garp cracked his knuckles. Many of the marines and pirates stopped at the newfound information. The battle cleared. Marines returned to battered ships and Garp sat down to speak with his grandchildren.

"What kind of grandpa punches his old grandson, you shitty old geezer." Luffy mocked. Luna agreed wholeheartedly. "Show your grandpa some respect."

Garp slammed them into the deck again. "All you did is punch me you damn geezer," Luffy snapped. Luna agreed again.

"Someone needs to be taught a lesson," Garp proposed, sending the siblings running to Whitebeard. "**Shave**," Garp yelled, appearing in front of the two, Luffy and Luna gave him their puppy-dog eyes. No one could resist.

"Sorry," Garp nodded. "That's better."

"But you're still a geezer," The two ran behind Whitebeard's chair. "When I catch you, you're dead!"

Garp continued running after them. Luffy stuck his tongue out, repeating "geezer." Whitebeard laughed.

"Hey Pops," Luffy said as he ran.

"What?" Whitebeard questioned. "Geezer."

Luna laughed until she noticed Whitebeard was giving them a glare. "You're dead," Whitebeard threatened. Luffy gulped before running away from both old men.

Marco decided not to get between them and only watched as Luffy gave his pursuers the puppy-eyes. "I'm not falling for that!" Garp responded. He was stopped by Whitebeard. "If anyone's teaching those brats a lesson, it will be me or one of the crew."

Luffy laughed at Garp. "Don't think I forgot about the whole "geezer" thing. I'm going to have Marco and Thatch beat some manners into you." Whitebeard threatened. Luffy gulped.

Garp sighed. His grandchildren were sleeping. "What are you thinking about?" Marco saw the vice-admiral ponder.

"I'm wondering what's best for them. They seem truly happy with you and I don't want to take that away."

"You know, Luffy said before he fell asleep that he was glad you came and would be happy to see you again." Marco reassured,

"The little tyke said that?" Garp was surprised. Marco nodded. "I should go. Tell Luffy and Luna that I'll visit them in a few months if possible."

**A thank you to Lalunalight doubleM7 Rion-Rion for revieing. thanks also to Kingdavidtt Hecate-19 Lalunalight again and Here for a good time for following and finally Rion Rion again for favourting if you have any questions please PM me or leave it in the reviews and I will get round to it as soon as possible Also thanks too everyon that has read this so far and to MarzBarz gor giving me the idea to have Whitebeard raze Luffy if anyone wishers to read his story It takes a village (or a pirate crew) they can find it in my favorites**


	3. Buggy the clown

"You're going to lose it again," Zoro said. Luffy had finished explaining the importance of his straw hat to him. Luffy then declared he was hungry.

"How are we going to fish? We have no rod." Zoro commented. "Easy."

Luffy stuck his hand in the water. "100,000,000 Volts!" Dead fish began to rise to the surface. Luffy grasped one. Zoro looked at it sourly.

"Don't we need to cook it?" Luffy then explained how hot is lightning was. "It can reach up to 54,000 degrees (Note: This is the actual heat around the air of a lightning bolt)."

As Zoro took a fish, Luffy put his hand in the water. "Restrike," sending eight bolts of lightning in different directions. He felt four return and realizing the direction. He sat back, munching on his fish. An island soon came in sight. "I'll leave you to dock the boat," Luffy commanded. "Restrike!" He vanished and reappeared on the island.

"What the," Nami screamed as she recognized Luffy. "Oh, hey boss, thank you for rescuing me." She turned and ran down the small street.

"She's getting away!" A pirate yelled. "Doesn't matter, we have her boss."

Luffy sighed. He used Conquers Haki, knocking the three annoying pirates unconscious. Nami couldn't move. She felt a menacing aura as she turned. Luffy walked toward her. Nami attempted to take a step but lurched forward, only to be caught by Luffy. "Let's talk indoors," Luffy mumbled.

Nami started walking before seeing Luffy bow. She began blushing. I can't let him get close, she thought.

Luffy and Zoro sat at the table with five bottles of sake each.

"Now Nami why were those pirates chasing you?" asked Luffy.

"They were after this chart I stole" she answered.

"Why do you want a map of the Grand line?" questioned Luffy as he took a swig of sake.

"I'm going there to steal ten million berries from the pirates there," answered Nami.

"I'm going to be frank with you. You won't last a day in Paradise" said Luffy bluntly.

"What's Paradise?" asked Zoro and Nami.

"Paradise is what people that have sailed New World call the first half of the Grand line. New World is the second half." explained Luffy "Furthermore, do you even know how to navigate the Grand line?"

"Isn't it like every other ocean, a compass and a map?" asked Nami.

"The Grand line doesn't follow logic. Its magnetic fields will make that compass a piece of shit. Its patterns defy common sense. Calm one second then bloody cyclones the next and their almost impossible to predict. You wouldn't even be able to touch Paradise, let alone a big shot in New World." Luffy calmly explained to a flummoxed group.

"How do you know so much about the Grand line" asked Zoro. He hadn't paid attention to Luffy's story except for the straw hat being important to him "I was raised from birth on Whitebeard's ship" answered Luffy.

"You can't tell me what to do," Nami snapped. She felt the same menacing aura and noticed his concentrated face. He's doing this but how he's not even moving as she struggled to remain conscious.

"This is what you may experience on the Grand line" He was talking like a mentor. "Take my advice. Give up on going to the Grand line" said Luffy.

This is just like the marine base but it's a constant wave rather than a spike.

"Let's go" said Luffy, letting up his haki as he got up, Zoro skulled his last bottle and followed suit. Nami came round to see ten empty sake bottles and Luffy and Zoro walking out the door.

"Wait" she said. Luffy smiled knowing what was coming next. "Can I join your crew?" she asked.

"That depends how good are your navigation skills?" asked Luffy.

"I'm the best navigator you'll ever meet" replied Nami.

"Welcome aboard, my lady" he said kissing her hand. She blushed. Why was a pirate able to make her feel like this? She should hate and resent him for just being a pirate.

Bang! A cannon blast sounded. "Run!" yelled Luffy as he and Zoro got clear however Nami stood shock still. Luffy suddenly appeared and shielded her from the blast as derbies hit him. Nami blushed not realizing what was happening until Luffy coughed up blood even with Armament Haki shielding him; he still got something lodged into his back. "Luffy," Nami cried as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Can you remove whatever's lodged into my back?" Luffy grunted.

Back in the house, "There, all done" said Nami as she bandaged the wound. "Thanks," said Luffy.

Nami blushed "N-no need," she stuttered. "How come you didn't turn to lightning?" she asked.

"If I had, then those debris would of hit you and I will do whatever it takes to protect my crew. that's what it means to be captain." He replied. He did that to protect me. Why? He's just a pirate, he shouldn't care.

That's not true, said another voice in her head. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have helped me.

"So what now captain?" asked Zoro.

"Simple, we beat the crap out of Buggy," Luffy said, "speaking of the devil who sent the cannonball towards the.

"The guy has a devil fruit," Nami offered.

"I wonder what type." said Luffy curiously.

"Idiot," said Nami punching him in the face. "What? How'd I hit?" said a shocked Nami.

"Hmm, seems you subconsciously used armament Haki." Luffy guessed.

"What's that?" asked Nami.

"It's not for the ears of people in East Blue, though I expect Buggy knows seeing as he was a member of Rogers crew." Nami questioned him.

"So, he's strong" said Zoro with smile. Luffy shrugged.

"Stay away from Shu Shu!" yelled a voice as they heard a crash. Luffy ran towards it.

"Shouldn't we run away from loud noises?" asked Nami as she followed Luffy. Luffy stopped as he saw a dog defending his home from a lion and an old man trying to protect the dog. "If you won't move, I will kill you." said Mohji.

"Good luck killing me," said Luffy stepping in front of the lion. "If you want to die so bad, then die!" yelled Mohji as he gave orders for Richie to attack. Luffy yawned deciding to let Richie hit him, which knocked them unconscious. The man then told them that he was the mayor of the town and said he would fight Buggy to save the town. Luffy sighed and let loose a wave of Haki knocking him unconscious.

"Hey big nose!" yelled Luffy. "What did you say?" said an enraged Buggy.

"I said big nose" Luffy courageously yelled.

"You've done it now brat! Fire the Buggy ball!" called Buggy. "You two take cover, I will deal with this," said Luffy as the cannon was shot.

"Lightning Bolt," said Luffy, melting the Buggy ball. "My turn."

He gathered as he stretched out his arms and shot a bolt from one hand to the other, compressing it into small ball. He then threw it. "Lightning Storm" as the ball exploded with lightning shooting out in all directions, killing many members of Buggy's crew.

"You did it" Nami exclaimed.

"Nope, the basted used his own men as a shield." said Luffy. True to his words Buggy was unharmed, hiding behind servile of his men now unconscious. "This is a disgrace to the Buggy pirates," said Buggy.

"Allow me to take care of the trash," said Cabaji as he went to attack Luffy only to be intercepted by Zoro."I'll clash swords with you," Zoro announced.

"Who are you? Wait three swords! You're the pirate hunter, Roronoro Zoro! Killing you will boost the Buggy pirate reputation," said Cabaji.

"He fights dirty, aren't you going to help him?" said Nami.

"It's his fight," Luffy responded.

"ONI Giri!" said Zoro as slashed Cabaji.

Buggy's rage boiled to the breaking point as he attacked Luffy, who dodged his attacks easily. "Your too slow Buggy." said Luffy as he yet again dodged another attack.

However knives cut though his straw hat. "You Basted," yelled Luffy as his Haki flared up. Bolts of lightning struck the ground at random. Nami froze as she was forced to the ground due to the sheer pressure she felt from Luffy's Haki. Buggy began to sweat in fear as he struggled to remain standing. "Lightning Slash," as he channelled his lightning into the blade, slashing Buggy, who collapsed as blood gushed out onto the ground.

Nami hugged the treasure as they raced to docks having avoided the angry mob of villages. After Luffy had told them that they were pirates, Zoro had fallen asleep once they were in the boat. "Luffy," said Nami.

"Yes Nami"

"What happened to the treasure bag you were carrying?" asked Nami.

"I left it in the village," said Luffy. Nami punched him.

"That was my money!" yelled Nami.

"Sorry," said Luffy pulling her into a hug."I know you need that money to buy back Cocoyashi village from Arlong." Luffy mumbled. Nami blushed.

"How about I kick his ass?" said Luffy.

"No," said Nami "I don't want you to get hurt. I've seen him kill countless people that have challenged him." she sobbed.

"Ok Nami, I won't fight him yet but eventually I will have to fight him for you." She blushed again.

"Hey Luffy, what was that all about? Are you two going to be a couple?" asked Zoro.

"I felt you wake up but did you hear anything?" asked Luffy.

"No," replied Zoro as the two nodded off to sleep.

What was she going to do? She didn't want to be responsible for Luffy's death if she asked him to fight Arlong. What if somehow he died? Nami knew he was strong but it kept popping into her head that if he fought Arlong, he would find a way to kill him. She wanted him safe from that situation as she finally came to the conclusion that she, Nami had fallen for this charming rogue of a pirate. Oh the irony, she thought. She hated pirates, yet she was in love with one. "I am such an idiot," Nami said before closing her eyes.

I have an announcement to make in the next chapter we will be getting one new crew member that has never joined the straw hats I plan on having an additional five members added in east blue have fun thinking who they are I am also wondering should I leave them as the straw hat pirates or change it to the lightning pirates I will leave this up to you guys to debate you will have a week to decide from when this was chapter was posted also Nami fixed Luffy's straw hat I just didn't write it in hope to read your reviews


	4. Usopp the honble Liar and captain Kuro

"Hey Nami when will we reach the next island?" asked Luffy "soon" said Nami as she found herself thinking on how to kiss him "no I mustn't think that" she said pushing the thought out of her mind "think what" said Luffy "I was talking to myself" her face turned red "Nami our you ok?" asked Luffy as he started to panic  
"I'm fine really Luffy" she said he was worried about me oh god he loves me she thought "Island" yelled Luffy waking up Zoro as they docked the boat "were not alone" said Luffy as pirate flags erupted along the cliff

"I am the legendary Pirate captain Usopp" he said standing on the cliff "if you think of attacking this village my eighty million men will kill you all" he said "bring it if I run from a fight I would shame Pops" yelled Luffy as he took a battle stance "that's a lie" said Nami "ahh she found me out" screamed Usopp "you even admitted you were lying" said Nami "eighty million may have be an exaggeration but I still have a great deal of men under my command" cried Usopp as three of the pirate flags started moving "my guess is three" said Nami "arr she knows" said the three kids running away "wow Nami you're really smart" said Luffy causing her heart to race "my skills with a slingshot can rival anyone with a pistol" said Usopp taking out his slingshot "and what makes you think you can hit me" said Luffy glaring up at Usopp who snapped under the pressure "Yasopp's your dad right" asked Luffy Usopp nodded as he fell down the cliff "that is my dad's name but how do you know him" he asked "I met him when we partied with Shanks's crew" said Luffy "no way that legendary pirate so my dad really knows red hair Shanks?" "Know him he was on Shanks's crew I'll tell you about it once we've found a place to drink" said Luffy

"I see so that's how it is" said Usopp "anyway do you know where we can find a ship?" asked Nami as Luffy was too busy drinking his Sake "well it's a small village so I don't think you'll find one" said Usopp "what about the people at the mansion surly they can help us get a ship" said Luffy at this Usopp left telling them that he had to go and they could eat as much as they want

"want have you done with the captain" yelled three kids with wooden swords Luffy who had been drinking some fetzer crimson Red wine having gotten bored and decided to try some Varity in his achole it was pretty good offhand he thought as he let some of it dribble down his chin making it look like blood "ah that was some good wine you should have tried some Zoro" he said "wh what did you do to the captain" they all asked Luffy gave an evil chuckle before making his voice dark "if you're looking for your captain" he let out a Maniac laugh "we drained him of his blood" scaring them shitless "ahh cannibals" they screamed pointing at Nami "why you pointing at me" she yelled while Luffy and Zoro laughed then arses off at their little prank

"Why would he come here?" asked Nami "the captain comes here to lie" said the kids "too lie that's not good" said Nami "no no the owner of the mansion is very sick so the captain tells her special lie's to make her feel better" they all said "right let's ask her for a ship" said Luffy "how we going to get in" asked Nami "knock the guards out" suggested Luffy "idiot" Nami said punching him "grab hold and don't let go" said Luffy as Nami Zoro and the three kids did as he asked "**moonwalk"** said Luffy kicking off the ground and Launching them over the fence along the Zoro lost his grip and the three kids let go out of shock Nami had her head buried in Luff's chest as they began falling **"Moonwalk"** he said Kicking again this time it slowed them down and they landed softly on the ground "arr Nami you can let go now" said Luffy as she let go her heart racing

"who are you" asked Kaya "they probably just came here to join the Usopp pirates this happens to me all the time" said Usopp Luffy just ignored him "actually I came here to see you I was wondering if you could" he was interrupted "what is the meaning of this" said Klahadore "Klahadore these people are just" spoke Kaya "it doesn't matter you can tell me about them later Miss Kaya now would you all please leave Miss Kaya very ill and doesn't have time to be bothered by the likes of you" he said "I believe Miss Kaya is it" she nodded "owns this property and as of such is in charge of who comes and goes not you" said Luffy seeing no progress with Luffy he decided to target Usopp "oh it's you Usopp the Basted son of that filthy pirate" Klahadore was sent flying to the ground as Usopp fist connected with his face "don't you dare insult my father" said Usopp "case and point you resort to violence when insulted now get out" said Klahadore "yeah you don't have to tell me twice you'll never see me again" said Usopp "and you" said Klahadore "please leave Miss kaya is ill and doesn't have the energy to spare talking with you" "alright I will leave Klahadore or should I say captain Kuro" he wisped Kuro began to sweat "I don't know what you're talking about" said Kuro fighting the rising panic in his voice as Luffy walked passed him how does he know I will have my crew capture him and I will integrate him myself he thought as Luffy and his crew left

"Where's Luffy" asked Nami "I think he went looking for that captain guy" said Zoro great thought Nami she wanted to talk to him she wanted to make sure he didn't go after Arlong she needed him to believe that she was only interested in money

"Hey" said Luffy scaring Usopp "you ever going to see your girlfriend again" teased Luffy "she not my girlfriend" said Usopp turning bright red "ok but are you going to see her again?" asked Luffy "don't know maybe if that butler apologizes" said Usopp "you mean that Butler right there" said Luffy shocking Usopp as the two listened in

"what do we do" said Usopp "they had overheard Kuro's plan to attack the village tomorrow "simple we wait for them to attack then kick there arse's" said Luffy "but what if we can't I've got to warn the village" he was stopped by Luffy "think Usopp your known as the village liar no one would believe you even though it's the truth and as for me I'm an outsider which doesn't count for much" said Luffy "I see so our only option is to fight" said Usopp "pretty much" said Luffy "now we just need to tell my crew"

"what are you guys good at?" asked Usopp "zapping" said Luffy "cutting" cutting replied Zoro "thieving" spoke Nami "hiding" said Usopp "you'll be fighting" the trio yelled "how many entrances are there into the village?" asked Luffy "the North slope and the south slope" said Usopp "I'll guard the north Slope you guys guard this one" said Luffy "I'll single you with a lightning bolt should they appear on the North Slope" as he vanished "what the" asked Usopp the others quickly explained that Luffy ate a devil fruit "no way those things exist" said Usopp shocked morning soon came

"I see a lightning bolt" yelled Usopp as he ran to the North Slope meanwhile Nami slipped on the oil and grabbed Zoro pulling him down with her "what are you doing let go" said Zoro as he struggled to stop himself sliding down the slope "thanks Zoro" as she used him as a step ladder and followed after Usopp

"captain there's someone up on the slope" said pirate one "doesn't matter just beat him" said Jango as the pirates began to charge up the slope only to be shot back by Usopp "it's an ambush" yelled the pirates "captain look what I found" yelled one of the crew holding up a bag of treasure "it looks to be five million berries" he said "I see you've found my loot you can" he was cut off as Luffy hit him "why did you hit me?" he asked "that's not your treasure to give away besides Nami would give you an ass whopping for giving way her treasure" "your dam right I will as she smacked Usopp with her staff sanding him sprawling to the ground

"you two handle it" said Luffy covering his eye's with his straw hat "I'm going to take a nap" "oy Luffy" Nami said shaking him "better hurry there getting closer" said Luffy "shit" said Usopp as he reached into his bag of tricks and handing Nami some shrunken before hurling them down the slope Usopp took out his sling shot and began firing to hold them back "Nami you fight any that get close" said Luffy "I thought you were asleep" said Nami "a swordsman must be aware of his surroundings even when sleeping" said Luffy Nami nodded as she took out her staff Usopp was a good shot but there numbers were too many and she fought them off as best she could "Move" yelled Luffy as an enraged Zoro appeared and swatted the entire crew back down the slope "your that strong" said Usopp "Nami you bitch" yelled Zoro "you're lucky I'm not cutting you to pieces"

"your stronger your wounds will heal" said Jango "what is he doing" sked Usopp "hypnoses" said Luffy "will it work" said Nami "depends on his skill" replied Luffy "one two Jango" said Jango the entire crew got up and displayed their new strength "we can't do it said Usopp "maybe I will help" said Luffy "stay here" he said Before walking down the slope and realizing a wave of conquers haki knocking them unconscious "what the" said Usopp that was just like before thought Zoro Nami shivered at his fearsome Aura and might even though it wasn't directed at her "I'll leave the rest to you guys" said Luffy

"Buchi Sham" yelled Jango "get out here and kill these guys" the two jumped out of the ship "what them they look way to strong" said Sham "yeah" agreed Buchi "just do it" yelled Jango

"I going to cut you if you come any closer" warned Zoro "keep your guard up" yelled Luffy as Sham launched himself at Zoro hoping to catch him off guard only to be blocked by his sorwd as he reached for the two on his waist only to find they were gone "looking for something" asked Sham waving Zoro's swords "not that I would know" said Sham "give me back my swords" yelled Zoro as he cut past Sham only to be grabbed by him later as Buchi went to smash his head in with a kick however Zoro broke free and the two began an assault him with a fury of attacks dam it if I just had one more sword thought Zoro "here use Zetzu" said Luffy throwing the massive Blade towards Zoro who caught it the Blade itself was extremely light for its size as Zoro easily swung it with one hand pushing back Buchi and Sham

"captain Ku-Kuro" they stuttered "it's past morning what the hell is going on" yelled Kuro "well you see captain these guys are quite strong" Kuro laughed at the crews explanations as they had just came round he then turned to Luffy and lopped his head off "there that wasn't so hard was it" said Kuro "I did not expect you guys to be this weak" said Kuro "Luffy" Nami cried as Kuro continued his laugh "you know Kuro your pretty weak as well" "who said that" said Kuro as he looked round for the source of the sound "you really thought you had killed me" said Luffy as his body got up and punched Kuro still headless "what the hell is he" everyone yelled as Luffy's head changed to Lightning and reappeared on his shoulders "oh me I ate the Lightning Lightning fruit" said Luffy

"Oy Luffy take your sword back" yelled Zoro as he had ran past Buchi and Sham and retrieved his own swords while they were all distracted "I'll give you five minutes" said Kuro "**Tiger strike"** called Zoro as he slashed though both Sham and Buchi

"Don't you dare try and sneak up on me" yelled Kuro as he turned around and slashed at the person who was there only to hit air "made it" said Luffy reappearing with Kaya a few meters away "how did you do that?" asked Kuro "my devil fruit allows me to move at the speed of Lightning" said Luffy as he vanished Kuro turned round only to have a fist meet his face sending him flying to the ground "take this you evil butler" yelled the three kids as they attacked him with frying pans do they have a death wish thought Luffy

"ok will let you off without any more brutality this time" they all said Kuro quickly got up and kicked Usopp to the ground "that hurt" he said "Jango you take care of Kaya like we planned I'll handle the boy" "yes Captain" said Jango as he proceeded up the slope to where Kaya was upon there captains orders the three brats took Kaya into the woods as Usopp was too injured to move "Zoro take Usopp and go I'll handle things here" said Luffy as he and Kuro started to exchange blows "you interested in a wager?" asked Luffy after a few minutes of changing Blows as Luffy was being lazy and giving him a chance to prove himself "what's the bet" said Kuro curiously Luffy smiled "if I win you join are crew" said Luffy "and if you don't?" asked Kuro "then I'll personally help you kill Kaya" he said this because he knew there was no way he could lose to someone in east blue "the rules?" asked Kuro "first one to fall unconscious loses and no killing each other's crew" said Luffy "alright but what makes you think I'll be right for your crew" said Kuro this was certainly an interesting person thought Kuro "don't know I just have a hunch" said Luffy although he knew the real reason Kuro wasn't all bad there was good in him why else would he spend three years caring for Miss Kaya "deal" said Kuro as he searched for a name "Monkey D Luffy" said Luffy as the two shock hands

Suddenly Kuro vanished hoping to take him by surprise as he appeared behind "too slow" said Luffy his Zetzu slammed into his cat claws (**Zetzu is the name of Luffy's sword) **Kuro was shocked this boy was able to keep up with him "oh wait if I use Zetzu I might kill you" said Luffy sheathing his blade "don't get cocking boy" as his cat claws phased though him "what" said Kuro "I ate the lightning lightning fruit I am a Logia class you can't touch me" said Luffy "I see I have lost from the get go it would seem" as he waited for Luffy to deliver the blow that would knock him unconscious "**Lightning Bolt"** as he sent a bolt of lightning though him rendering him unconscious

"oy Luffy" said Zoro appearing from the forest with Usopp and Miss Kaya "why is Kuro still hear" yelled Usopp "oh yeah he's joining our crew" said Luffy earning him the shocked responses from Usopp Zoro Nami and Kaya he then proceeded to explain the bet to them "which earned him a hit on the head from Nami "that hurt" said Luffy "you can't just gamble with people's lives" yelled Nami "it's not like he would've beaten me" said Luffy Zoro sighed "it doesn't matter it's in the past" "exactly" said Luffy "hey you straw hat what are you going to do with us" yelled the pirates at the bottom off the slope "that's up to your captain" said Luffy as Kuro finally woke up

"It's up to you if you want them to join or leave after all there your men" said Luffy "I think it's best if I leave them" said Kuro "and there is something else I must do as well" said Kuro Luffy nodded "I'll be at the bar if you need me" said Luffy Kuro nodded as he went and explained what had happened and that he was going to join the straw hats

Kuro sighed he had joined Luffy and his crew at the bar and one thing was certain that guy could drink and eat a lot as he thought about what his life would now be like serving under someone and a pirate to booth so far his impression of Luffy was that he wasn't an ordinary pirate for he was being friendly with everyone and acting without a care in the world he looked up to notice Kaya entering the bar "could you all please come with me" she asked the straw hats to this the crew got up and left there table to follow Kaya arriving to see a ship as one of Kaya's servants began to explain how it worked to Luffy who said "don't tell me tell Nami she's the navigator" said Luffy as he walked on deck with the others finally setting sail on a new ship

"dear Miss Kaya  
I am sorry for any pain I have caused you although I know this apology is probably falling on death ears although I hope you can remember the good times we shared despite all the pain I may have caused you and Ps I never planned your parents deaths I hope you believe me on this and find it in your heart to forgive me  
Love Kuro

Tears fell down as Kaya finished reading the letter Kuro had left in her pocket "cheers to anew ship and Two new crewmates" yelled Luffy as they slammed there mugs together Kuro smiled

**I bet you weren't expecting that were you although I be shocked if you guys did I also had a lot of trouble writing this chapter although I am happy with the way it turned out please review it helps motivates me to write more**


	5. Baratie

"Everyone get out here" called Luffy as his crew emerged from different parts of the ship "What is it captain?" asked Kuro as he brought his tea to sip "It's time I told you what haki is" "finally" said Zoro while Kuro puzzled "what is haki?" he asked "rather than tell you I think I'll show you" said Luffy "Nami attack me any way you wish" "what?" asked the crew thinking they hadn't heard right "just do it" said Luffy Nami drew her staff and attacked as Luffy asked "a strike to my legs" said Luffy moments before Nami swung as he jumped to avoid it "he predicted it" said Usopp shocked Kuro razed an eye brow Zoro smiled as he wondered if could learn this Haki "a strike to my head" as he sidestepped the blow "a strike to my back" before doing a backflip to avoid it

"How you do that?" asked Nami she was starting to think Luffy could really do it beat Arlong "that is observation haki one of the three forms of Haki it allows you to sense objects and beings that can't be seen or too far away to be seen if strong enough you can sense movements when they are made or even before there made" explained Luffy "in short your reading our minds" said Kuro Luffy nodded hang on but you said there are three forms" said Usopp "another form is called Armament haki simply put it's like wearing invisible armour that is as strong as your willpower if the armour is strong enough it becomes the offensive power hurting the attacker you can also use it to increase the destructiveness of your attacks and even imbed into your weapons like your swords slingshot cat claws and your staff however the best thing about this armament haki is it allows you to bypass devil fruit defences such as Logia uses such as myself" he said "with that kind of power you should be invincible" said Usopp "even if you see it coming what's the point of it if you can't do anything to stop or evade it" "good point" said Zoro and Kuro "when can we start learning" said an eager Zoro Kuro was grinning madly at the prospect of getting stronger who the hell is this guy we have chosen to follow as captain thought Nami and Usopp "we will start training when we have a cook but first sparing practice" said Luffy "so who will you spar with" said Usopp hoping it wouldn't be him Luffy smiled before saying "this won't be a normal sparing session" said Luffy "there will be times when your preferred weapons won't work" "huh" said Zoro confused "take out your weapons and place them on the deck" they did what he asked them to do he then picked up Kuro cat claws and gave them to Usopp while also giving Kuro Usopp slingshot Kuro quickly realized what was happening as he gave Nami his Zetzu while taking her bow staff for his own "Zoro you will be fighting with your fists" he said

"Now then" said Luffy "the point of this exercise is educate you in using unfamiliar weapons now to make it fair I won't be using Haki or my devil fruit rules are simple everyone against everyone" "begin" he finished

Kuro struggled to fit the amino into the slingshot while dodging attacks from everyone not to mention aiming he decided to give Usopp credit for being able to hit things so acutely with it Usopp was struggling with the extra wait on his hands as he swung the cat claws around striking no one and barely managing to avoid attacks from the others failed attempts at mastering a completely different weapons Nami was struggling with her own weapon having failed to compensate the wait difference as she swung the massive blade around hitting nothing she looked around to see how Luffy was doing he was holding the bow staff like sword then she realised Zetzu was the same size as a bow staff pulling on some gloves she held Zetzu in the middle and started using it like a bow staff Kuro seeing this began to think that's right the weapon may be different but if you use it in a similar manner nothing changes as he vanished and hit Zoro on the head with the slingshot who then punched him in the guts upon seeing this it finally darned on Usopp as he pulled out his ammunition and started throwing it he was still a good shot Luffy pleased at how quick the crew had cached onto the idea on how to subs tute there loss for a weapon joined the fray

"Stop" called Luffy everyone stopped it had been about ten minutes since they had begun training with different weapons "that will be all fall today" as they began returning there weapons to their rightful owners upon receiving Zetzu Luffy did a handstand with one hand for balance and the other holding Zetzu as he closed his eyes and began to meditate "oy Usopp why don't you try firing the cannon" said Luffy with his eye's closed Usopp got up and left a few seconds later the sound of cannon firing was heard as it hit a small rock there were people on their thought Luffy oh well I'll just blame it on Usopp as a small smile graced his lips

"Get out here you stinking pirates" yelled someone the crew had went inside to have dinner Luffy knowing what this was about told his crew he'll handle it "you think you can kill my partner" he yelled "partner" said Luffy fanning ignorance "that voice" said Zoro as he went outside "that you Johnny" he asked "who's saying my name like they know me" he said still in a daze from Luffy's punch

Upon curing Yosaku of scurvy and being introduced to the two bounty hunters they then set sail for the Sea restaurant Baratie to find a cook for the crew

"never seen that ship before" said a Marine "I'm Luffy we only made our flag the day before yesterday" however he cut across them "I know you your that bounty team that goes after the small fry" "you think small fry would go after these guys" they said Throwing the wanted posters in the air however they were ignored "there an eye sore sink em" he said "I've got it" said Luffy before punching the cannon ball away bang "ops" said Luffy as he realized he hit the cannon ball into the restaurant

"head chef Zeff our you ok" "I'm fine" he replied "here's the guy that did it" they said as they dragged Luffy by the arms and left "I'm terribly sorry arhh your leg" screamed Luffy "you didn't do this to me you insolent brat however I'm still seriously banged up you're going to pay for the medical fees and the damage to repair the ship" said Zeff "but I'm flat broke" replied Luffy "alright you will work for three years unpaid" said Zeff "I'm not working for three years even with a double wager besides I'd be more trouble than help" said Luffy with a smile "ok then it will cost you a leg" said Zeff holding up a hack saw deciding it was time to screw with this guy "you idiot I was joking" yelled Zeff as he sore Luffy cut of his leg "there done" Luffy said before turning his leg to lightning and re-joining it at the knee "so you ate a devil fruit" said Zeff "yep I ate the lightning lightning fruit" said Luffy "that's a pretty powerful devil fruit how you find it in east blue?" asked Zeff "but I didn't find it in east blue I found it on whitebeards ship" answered Luffy "now my next question why the hell were you on whitebeards ship?" said Zeff "I was razed on the ship" said Luffy so the rumours were true whitebeards son thought Zeff "even knowing whitebeard you'll still going to have to work three years" said Zeff "I told you no way" yelled Luffy earning him a kick from Zeff however this time Luffy was prepaid as his wooden leg went through him "not this time geezer" he said

What's with this place thought iron fist fullbody he had just received a beetling from Sanji for smashing the table and wasting the soup "lieutenant" called a Marine "the prisoner escaped" "impossible when we picked him up he was one the verge of starvation and we haven't given him anything" Said Iron Fist full body suddenly a gun shot fired and the marine dropped dead as Gin sat down on a table and said "give me some food" "how will you be paying?" asked Patty  
"dose a bullet sound good" said Gin putting the gun to his head  
"your saying you don't have any money" said Patty before bringing his massive fists down upon the pirate and proceeded to kick him out of the Restaurant however he was saved by Sanji who brought him a plate of food which lead to Luffy asking him to join his crew Sanji however refused which Luffy then refused his refusal As Gin set sail he warned Luffy about going to the grand line which Luffy told him he was still going to go "Brat Chore boy" yelled Zeff "get back to work"

Servile days had passed and Luffy had proven to be more of a hindrance then help so far he had eaten the food he was supposed to take out broken the place he was washing and got in the way of the cooks by drooling over there food "come in" said Nami as Luffy opened the door "your leaving soon aren't you" said Luffy it was more of a statement then a question Nami nodded "I don't understand why you don't just let me kick his arse" said Luffy "I don't want you to die" said Nami as she burst into tears Luffy smiled before pulling her into a hug Nami smiled at the comfort and warmth she felt as she buried her head into his chest "stick around I have a feeling someone big is going to show up" said Luffy "you mean Don Krieg?" "He's just a small fry Nami I'm talking about one of the seven warlords" "warlords" questioned Nami looking up on him "I'll explain if one of them shows up" said Luffy

The next day

"It's Don Krieg flag ship" screamed the customers in terror as they proceeded to run "why is he coming here" said Sanji "maybe Gin came to repay his dept. to you" said Luffy "no I don't think that's it" replied Sanji as they waited for Krieg to arrive only to find he was on the verge of starvation and begging for food which he was refused until Sanji placed a bowl of food which Krieg began to stuff into his mouth "Sanji duck" yelled Luffy Sanji realizing what Luffy meant ducked avoiding a fatal blow from the pirate fleet captain

"Don Krieg why did you attack him?" asked a shocked Gin to which Krieg only injured his shoulder "this is a nice ship I'll take it and as for you cooks prepare meals for a hundred men" said Krieg "looks like I will be cooking one hundred more meals" said Sanji as he walked to the kitchen he was stopped by the other chefs "how about some dessert" yelled Patty shooting at Krieg with a cannon like weapon to which Krieg appeared unharmed and then he ranted that he was the strongest and would become the pirate

"The one who will be pirate king is me" yelled Luffy "and as for the strongest your no way close to Pops level" "I'll let you take that back" said Krieg "no need is the truth your just big fish in a small pond who has no idea how big the world really is" said Luffy "how can you say that" asked one of the chef's "it's simple id don't fear this pitiful worm" Luffy casually said as if this was normal Krieg was about to show him why he should fear him but was interrupted when Zeff placed a sack full of food "this is about one hundred meals take it to your men and go "your red foot Zeff" said Krieg as he began to explain who he was and that he had been on the grand line "give me your log book" he commanded of Zeff who refused him

"Nami why have we taken the boat to the other side?" asked Kuro "Luffy said someone big may show and he's going to go all out to show us his real power I think it's best if we have the ship away from that" said Nami Kuro nodded before jumping down onto the barite if a fight was going to happen he didn't want to miss out on the fun as he took out his cat claws Zoro right beside him with a grin

"Now men take that ship and the grand line will be ours" said Krieg "where going back there" questioned one of his men which earned him a bullet through the heart suddenly the ship was split right down the middle "it's him" yelled one of the pirates in fear as he sheathed his massive black blade "don't screw with us" yelled one of the pirates shooting a bullet which he altered the cause with the tip of his blade Zoro then appeared and challenged him he was dispatched easily but had earned his respect

"It's you" said Mihawk recognizing the boy in the straw hat he seen him cheering on Thatch when they had clashed blades "what do you want" he said "I was trained by Thatch in swordsmanship now I seek to test my skills against the best" said Luffy drawing his Blade Zetzu the two swords man clashed as the sounds of steel upon steel rang out as the two both struggled to find an opening and finally they sized there opening as they slashed each other Luffy receiving a shallow slash to his chest and MIhawk receiving a nick below his eye "stop" said Mihawk "your skills our impressive I never imagined I would find someone in east blue that could cut me but then again I should of suspected it as you were razed on Whitebeards ship" said Mihawk "but what is your goal" "to be the king" said Luffy "oh your goal isn't to beat me" said Mihawk this kid was getting more interesting by the minute he thought

Everyone had watched the battle in awe of these two titans Nami stared in shock Zoro was helpless as a baby ageist him yet Luffy managed to hold his own ageist him and even wound him she was trembling at the thought that he didn't use his devil fruit Usopp was cowering in fear behind Kuro who had looked on in amazement his captain was this strong without using his devil fruit he held back on me he thought Zeff was the only one who seemed to be not surprised having found out he was razed by whitebeard pirates a few days ago

**Writing this chapter was fun and I am disappointted in you guys 1'300 views and only nine reviews c'mon guys how hard is it just to leave a comment please please review this time it would mean a lot to me also I have an important question is sea prism stone a metal or a stone I am pretty sure it's a stone but it doesn't mention if it is **


	6. Kuro Vs Krieg

Krieg was shocked how was that brat able to hold his own against someone like that he must have a devil fruit he thought they both must that's the only way he said trying to calm his mind he's still weak compared to be though I am the world's strongest man

"Oy captain are you going to fight?" asked Kuro as Luffy had proceeded to nod off "nope I will leave these small fry's to you if you need help just ask" said Luffy "small fry's" yelled the pirates upset at being insulted "were the strongest pirates in east blue" "only because you outnumber the other pirates in east blue if you just add more crewmembers how are you getting stronger your just relying on sheer numbers" said Luffy as the pirates began their attack "if the captain wants to protect this restaurant then so do I" said Kuro as he stepped out onto the fans before disappearing and cutting down all the pirates there "that guy he user's the same weapons as captain Kuro" yelled one of the pirates "but the marines caught him and executed him" "that is just a vicious rumour as you see captain Kuro is very much alive" he said while grinning madly causing the pirates to run however Usopp shot them all down

Suddenly Sanji was punched by Iron wall Pearl "captain shall I deal with him" asked Kuro "no I think I will since he thinks he's invincible" said Luffy unsheathing his sword "you won't do anything unless you want these two to die" said Gin holding two shotguns one pointed at Nami the other Zeff "alright I won't try anything" said Luffy as he slowly razed his hand suddenly he vanished Gin pulled the trigger only to find his two hostages had vanished as they reappeared between Luffy and Kuro "you thought you could move faster than lightning" said Luffy "and how dare you threaten Nami" yelled Luffy "hold up if anyone's going to be protecting Nami sawn it will be me" declared Sanji "that's convent considering you let her get taken hostage a few minutes ago" replied Luffy "don't let your guard down" yelled Pearl however he was taken out by Gin "what the hell Gin" yelled Krieg "I owe Sanji my life so let me kill him with my own hands" said Gin "fine" said Krieg "Sanji you take Gin Kuro think you can handle Krieg?" asked Luffy "hey Straw hat are you going to fight" asked Sanji "why bother he aren't even near my level have fun Kuro" said Luffy "thanks captain" he replied

"Just leave Sanji" said Gin "the old Geezer risked his life and gave up his leg to save me so I won't let you take his restaurant from him" spoke Sanji as the two began to fight they were evenly matched as Gin managed to pin Sanji to the ground with his tonfa while spinning the other one to bring down upon the chefs head at the last moment Sanji slipped under the tonfa and kicked Gin hard in the head while Gin used the momentum to smash one of his tonfa's into Sanji's ribs causing them to brake they were still evenly matched Gin attempted another blow which Sanji dodged however it was a ruse so that he could hit Sanji in the ribs with the second tonfa just when he was about to hit Sanji he pulled it back to which Sanji kicked him as hard as he could in the head Gin fell to the blow

"Gin how the hell could you let him beat you" yelled Krieg his frustration clearly showing Gin burst out laughing "you know I asked myself the same question how was that one man able to destroyed our entire fleet it the same answer as to why straw hat doesn't fear us" he said still laughing "it's because we're week" he stated  
"you think we're weak I have more military power and with Zeff's logbook I will conquer the grand line" yelled Krieg "even if we know what we may encounter we won't be able to stop it if you think all it takes is more men and information then your delusional it would just be needless slaughter besides even if we were at full strength that kid could stop us he held his own ageist that man" retorted Gin  
"fine then die with these people" yelled Krieg "it's the MH 5" yelled the Krieg Pirates  
"Gin don't listen to him a Jerk like that isn't worth dying for besides you're not weak you have potential but Krieg is holding you back either become a pirate captain on your own or join my crew" said Luffy Gin did so and put his own mask on "what about you?" he asked "don't worry I have a plan "everyone else might want to hold there breathe" as Krieg fired the poison gas bomb

"**thunder clap" **yelled Luffy bringing his hands into a clap at the same time the bomb exploded however the gas disappeared faster than the eye could see "what did you do?" asked Gin "I ate the lightning lightning fruit I am Logia class" said Luffy "as for what I did did you know when air gets hot enough it moves faster and the temperature around lightning can reach up to fifty four thousand degrees which causes Thunder but basically I just blew all the gas away Kuro you can fight him now" Kuro grinned as he vanished appearing behind Krieg and slashed at his neck only to be bet bye a spike steel cape he disappeared again dodging Krieg's shots from all the guns stowed in his body as he slashed viciously at Krieg's arms and any other part of his body unprotected by his chest plate

"dam you how can you move so fast" said Krieg as he couldn't keep up with his speed and now had servile gashes across his arms and legs this guy was faster than then a bullet then it dawned on him you see a flash of Lightning before you hear the thunder in other words lightning moves faster than the speed of sound that straw hat kid could move faster than this guy "no that's not possible I am Don Krieg I always win" taking out his mighty battle spear and swinging it at Kuro who disappeared again dam that spear is going to be annoying thought Kuro "it exploded" said Luffy "need any help?" Luffy asked Kuro "just take care of the spear" he answered while dodging another blow "no problem" said Luffy unsheathing his sword and sent a flying attack cutting the spear in half "there you go now it's just bomb on a stick" he said as Krieg continued swinging it although it was half the length now it was still a problem for Kuro as he disappeared and slashed Krieg across the face leaving ten long cuts

If I could just catch him thought Krieg I would crush him to bits now Kuro realized what that training was for Krieg only focused on a select few weapons and now was helpless against him as his speed out matched his brute strength and weapons he dodged yet again another round of shots before saying "enough this ends now captain can I use that technique" Luffy nodded "everyone get back" said Luffy as Kuro started wobbling side to side what's he doing thought Krieg it doesn't matter I'll kill him Kuro vanished cut marks began to appear randomly all over the place while Mascaraing what was left of Krieg's crew and slashing Krieg multiple times "where is he" said Don Krieg as he watched in horror it was then he realized he was outclassed from the beginning as he attempted to run passing out due to blood loss

Luffy vanished grabbing Kuro "it's over" he said not too much damage thought Kuro looking around where the battle had taken place "now we can have food" yelled Luffy "seriously is that all you think about" said a smiling Kuro truly he had found happiness

Soon after Gin had joined the crew deciding to take Luffy up on his offer "who made this soup" yelled Patty  
"I did isn't it great" said Sanji  
"I can barely hold this slop down" yelled Patty it wasn't that bad thought Kuro and the others "don't forget that were seafaring cooks so we can't waist a drop" said Zeff as he brought a spoon to his mouth he then smashed the table "what are you doing trying to poison me" he yelled as threw the bowl on the ground he then punched Sanji

"Can you do us a favour and take Sanji with you?" asked Zeff "sorry but I can't unless Sanji wants to" said Luffy they had no idea Sanji was ears dropping on them "I never got that option" said Kuro clearly displeased "well you could of just left if you really wanted to" said Luffy Kuro laughed before saying "no I'm enjoying myself" he said

"Luffy can you please come over here for a sec?" asked Nami "sure" replied Luffy while getting up to walk over to her "please help me" she whispered in his ear "ok Nami but give me three hours to recruit Sanji" he said Nami nodded however just than Sanji walked in "hold it I think I will join you on your quest to become the pirate king" said Sanji

After much packing of Sake and meat they set sail "so where we heading?" asked Kuro "we're going to kick Arlongs arse" said Luffy "you don't seem the type to pick a fight for no good reason" said Gin "Nami do you want to explain why or do I have to guess from what I know" he said "no I'll do it" said Nami as she began to explain she had no idea how she managed to tell them without crying or she felt was luffy's arm on her shoulder giving her the courage she needed by the end of Luffy had placed his straw hat on her head "don't cry Nami" he said Kuro was seething in rage how could he do that to one of his crew mates he wanted to kill this basted and anyone who got in his way "how dare they do that to a beautiful lady like Nami swan" yelled Sanji as he became fire Zoro sweat dropped what the hell is wrong with him thought Gin "Kuro I'll leave the strategizing to you" said Luffy "fill me on the plan when we get there and explain to Gin what Haki is" spoke Luffy before nodding off

**Hello everyone I want say much however you will get a taste of Kuro's genius plan next chapter as the straw hats go up against Arlong **


	7. Kuro's plan

"Oh all mighty Arlong" yelled Genzo  
"what is it human trash?" asked Arlong  
"there's a stranger in town who claims he can kick your arse I tried to tell him it's impossible to beat a fish man after all you are superior beings but he just wouldn't listen" said Genzo "Kuroobi Chew lets show him the error of his ways" said Arlong

"they fell for it" said Zoro stunned "of course thanks to the information we got from Nami there too easy to manipulate" said Kuro "so what now?" asked Gin  
"you guys handle the small fry I'll distract Arlong and his two goons" said Luffy way to mischievous for everyone's liking

"here Fishy Fishy" called Luffy while holding a fishing rod and attempting to hook Arlong with it "who are you" yelled Arlong clearly pissed "the better question is what do sea kings eat" said Luffy everyone looked at him confused "fish and ships" said Luffy he chuckled at his own joke "I've got another one" said Luffy "what do you get when you cross a banker with a fish?" asked Luffy "a loan shark" servile onlooker struggled to hide their laughter "what happened to the shark that swallowed a bunch of keys?" "he got lockjaw" as he started laughing "answer me right now who the hell are you" yelled Arlong he was annoyed at the stupid fish puns "me I'm just a prawn" said Luffy this caused Genzo to burst out laughing "is something funny" said Arlong "I'm sorry" said Luffy "do I need to drop you a line" he said Genzo tried to stop his laughter but he just couldn't "if it's that funny then die" he said as he went to strike Genzo "too slow you must have pulled a muscle" said Luffy as everyone began to crack up "you must be in a Dam" Luffy added which infuriated Arlong even more "I'm going to kill you" yelled Arlong  
"you're not worth the effort first you flee to east blue the weakest of the four seas then you pay off corrupt marines so that they don't arrest you and spend eight years in hiding on this island"  
"how dare you call Arlong weak" yelled Kuroobi  
"anyway I think I stalled long enough" said Luffy as he vanished stalled thought Arlong what was he stalling for

"what the hell" yelled Arlong he had returned to Arlong park to see them all bloody and beaten not mention the rage he felt at seeing Nami unconscious of coarse she was faking it as Kuro had planned out everything he found Hachi unconscious with a note  
"hello again how did the fish buy the house he prawned everything sincerely yours the stranger ps I'll do you a favour and drop you a line you can find me in the forest come alone or else your Navigator will die  
Arlong looked to where Nami's body was only to find she was gone "stay here" ordered Arlong I'm going to kill this bastard myself" barked Arlong

"Where are you?" asked Arlong as he wondered the forest "that's not either here nor there now imagine the worst possible scenario you've left your subordinates alone and came to seek me out you played right into my hands because as we speak my crew is beating the crap out of those two as we speak" said Luffy  
"as if a fish man could lose to pathetic human trash" said Arlong  
"once again you judge before you've seen my strength not to mention your judging someone you haven't even met yet you act like those dragon arseholes and in such you have become the very thing you despise what you are doing is the same thing hatred breeds more hatred which leads to war but there is a way out forgiveness you can't blame every human for the crimes of a few that is not justice that is satisfying your own need for blood Justice is when you trail those responsible not kill every human because you hate them that is not Justice" said Luffy Arlong blinked in shock it didn't matter he would kill this guy and show him the error of his ways "I think there about done now" said Luffy he disappeared

"oy Luffy you done?" asked a Grinning Gin "nope haven't even started" said Luffy  
"Who the hell are you" yelled Nojiko Kuro unsheathed his weapons "wait Kuro" said Nami "Nami who is this" said Nojiko she then proceeded to explain who he was "so why are you here pirate?" asked Nojiko "I'm here because are captain asked me to protect Nami while the rest of the crew deal with Arlong" said Kuro "and why would I pirate want to help us?" screamed Nojiko  
"you know I asked myself the same question why did my captain wish to protect a village he had no ties to why would my captain decide to protect a restaurant from Don Krieg why did he do that then the answer came for his friends" said Kuro dam that straw hat is growing on me he thought Nojiko eye's widened as she came to realize what he had just said

Arlong was pissed he saw his last two crew member had fallen "hey Luffy that was too easy it only took two of us to actually beat them now hurry up and deal with him" yelled Sanji Luffy grinned "don't worry I'm going to have fun kicking his arse" said Luffy

Arlong charged at him as he swung the Saw Blade Luffy smiled dodging it effortlessly needless to say he was going to toy with this bastard and show him true despair as he continued to dodge his attacks "I thought you were the soupier being" said Luffy as he dodged yet again "or did the meaning of the word change" by this point Arlong had gone mad "it's the same expression sea kings have before they snap" remarked Sanji still Luffy effortlessly dodged up to the top of Arlong park where he jumped through a window upon seeing the room he realized this where Nami was forced to draw all of her maps he then noticed the pen stained with blood "this pen is stained with blood" he remarked Arlong then proceeded to tell how he could never use her like Luffy which angered Luffy's Haki flared up knocking out servile of the villagers that had come to watch

"I'm feeling kind of generous I will give you one free strike anywhere you wish I won't dodge it or try to block it" smiled Luffy as he turned the voltage up to five hundred million Arlongs blade passed though him and was shocked to the point of where he was barely able to move "a devil fruit so that's it" said Arlong thinking he had found out why he was so strong Luffy laughed "but I haven't used my devil fruit until now" he said "now this is for making Nami cry **Zeus wraith" **a massive Lightning bolt enveloped Arlong pack completing melting the entire area and leaving a bottomless pit in its wake (needless to say I think this attack could badly injure whitebeard or even kill him in one strike)

"Nami you will always be my friend" said Luffy emerging from the creator "Luffy" she cried as he collapsed "what's wrong" panicked Nami to which Luffy replied "hungry" earning him a bonk on the head "but thank you" and without planning it she kissed him she pulled away worried he didn't like it but to her surprise he kissed her back "what the hell Luffy" yelled Sanji as he exploded everyone sweat dropped except Luffy who hid behind Nami fearing the flaming cook "Sanji" said Nami shielding Luffy from him "I love him and if you continue to threaten him I'll kill you" she was even more threatening than Sanji who immediately backed off in fear of the Navigator "right food" yelled Luffy who realized he was in the clear bonk "is that all you think about after kissing me" she yelled or though her tone was much softer "if you want you can have some of mine" said Luffy she sighed why did she have to fall in love with an idiot like him

Three days later

"what is it cook san" asked Johnny  
"that's strange why do I get the feeling I should be beating the crap out of my shitty lightning head of a captain" said Sanji everyone just shrugged and ignored him after all the party was still going strong Zoro was drinking Usopp was telling people of his great adventures while Kuro considered how much he had really changed he knew now he would gladly die to protect any member of the crew Sanji had gone back to flirting with the girls while Luffy and Nami had long since Vanished from the party

Nami learned into Luffy chest after what they had just done she wanted to be closer to her beloved as Luffy put an arm around her he smiled "I will always love you" her heart raced why was it he knew what to say during these moments "and I will too" said Nami and she really meant it she didn't care if she ended up pregnant after their little adventure the two never noticed her watching from the window as she moved away

**A big thanks to anyone who has favoured followed or reviews you guys give me inspiration to write more on this now I am wondering if after this one you guys want a similar story where Luffy gets all of Naruto's powers he won't have a devil fruit however they still exist and it will still pretty much follow the story of one piece I also have another one where I tell the story of what would of happened if Luffy was captured in stead of Ace lets just say there would be a Yonko team up combined with the forces of the revolutionary Dargon however this story here would be my main focus **


	8. The Celestrail Dragon Incident

Nami woke Luffy was nowhere to be seen probably gone to get some food she thought; as she got dressed heading towards the door she noticed a note. Dear Nami I love you more than anything in the world and cannot bare the pain of seeing you get hurt as of such I've decided to leave you here where you will be safe. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Love Luffy.

Nami ran out the door as she raced to the shore the going merry was nowhere in sight. "Luffy" Nami screamed she sat bolt upright in the bed a she started to hyperventilate it took her servile minutes to realize Luffy was holding her and was in a panic. "don't leave me" she cried tears streaming down from her eye's "shhhhh it's alright I'm here" his voice brought comfort to her. "Luffy can you sing me a song" she asked Luffy sighed he wasn't one for singing the only song he had bothered to learn was that one song Thatch sang to him when he and Luna where little. They were in separable when they were at that age.

"come stop your crying it will be alright" sang Luffy he had good sing voice thought Nami as she listened "just take my hand hold it tight" "I will protect you from all around you" "I will be here don't you cry" "for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm" Nami soon fell back to sleep. However Luffy continued to sing this song after all had a special meaning to him.

Nami woke to Sanji's yelling "Luffy let me see Nami swan". "she's sleeping so shut up and be quite" Luffy yelled back Luffy couldn't stall forever as she whipped of the covers and quickly found her clothes from last night's endeavour, and began to get dressed as if on cue Sanji ran out of patience and kicked Luffy to the side, and barged in just as Nami had finished dressing.

"Sanji could you get the ship ready to sail" Sanji stopped his little love dance and let in a mini hurricane with the others Luffy was still there he didn't want to leave Nami behind it would be like a slap to the face "Luffy you can trust me" said Nami kissing him however they were soon interrupted by a knock it's probably Sanji thought Nami "hey Luffy" said Nojiko "can I join the crew" Luffy wasn't sure to say yes or no he knew it would be dangerous for her and Nami would kill him if she got hurt "if Nami says yes then I have no problems" said Luffy the two siblings began to argue until Nojiko finally convinced Nami "welcome to the crew" said Luffy he suddenly open his eye's in shock "what is it" asked Nami "I've got to call grandpa and ask him for a favour" said Luffy

"So why we are here" asked Kuro he thought they were setting sail the transponder snail finally finished dialling "Vice admiral Momonga here who is this" Luffy smiled "just call me fox and could you put me through to Vice admiral Garp I have information for his ears only"  
"I'm probably going to regret this Mr Fox but ok" said Momonga why would he want to talk to hero Garp the fist they all thought "Hello Vice admiral Garp here what do you want"  
"hey Geezer" yelled Luffy everyone was about to hit Luffy I know that voice thought Garp "talk to your Grandpa with respect or I will teach you some" yelled Garp "anyway why you calling did you finally leave Pops ship?" asked Garp "yeah but I became a pirate on my own also I need a favour first off there's this corrupt marine bastard who was accepting pay offs from Arlong of branch sixteen also the island is home to one of my crew could you do me a favour of checking up on the island every now and then I will be long gone by the time you get here Geezer  
"when I find you Luffy you better wish you became a marine" yelled Garp in the phone but Luffy had already hanged up

"where leaving before Gramps gets here" said Luffy as the entire group set sail "the price is too dam high on these newspapers" yelled Nami "what you complaining about its only four hundred berries" said Kuro "that's two hundred more than last week" yelled Nami Kuro sighed and gave up trying to convince her as Nami opened the paper a flyer fell out

Marine ford

"Monkey D Luffy his crew have been growing in strength ever since he eat the tyrant Axe hand Morgan he then took out the three biggest pirates in east blue Buggy the clown foul play Don Krieg although I have it that it was one of his lackeys that took out Krieg which one we still don't know then he went and took out Arlong the saw on top of that eyewitness report that he has a Logia type devil fruit we don't know which one he is also rumoured to be responsible for the attack on a Celestial dragon two years ago and escaped with the help of the Whitebeard pirates after that we never saw his face nor heard a peak out of him until now as of such his Bounty will be a new record for East Blue seventy five million"

Marco looked up at the sky it was about time the news coo arrived about now as if on crew he saw the bird and payed for the paper he began to read his eye's however stopped on the flyer that had fallen out seventy five million read "Thatch Pops Ace Luna come here" Marco yelled "what is it" said Whitebeard he held up Luffy's wanted poster Gurururururur Laughed whitebeard "dam you Luffy he had remembered hearing him saying "when I get my first bounty it will be then your first bounty" Luna tensed as she sore Marshall D Teach look over Ace's shoulder her reaction was noticed by Marco "Luna can I talk to you" asked Marco "sure" said Luna knowing what it would be about "why did you tense when you saw Teach" asked Marco "he likes cherry pie's that's disgusting there's no way he could be good if he likes cherry pies" Marco stifled a laugh it all came back to food for Luna and Luffy when they Judged people

Seventy five million they all read Gin was impressed by the amount once everyone had calmed down a bit "Luffy what's the Celestial dragon incident?" asked Nami "I've heard about that only Rumours they say someone was foolish enough to punch one of the Celestial dragons two years ago what's more surprising is he got away the only noticeable feature was a Straw hat" Kuro eye's widened in realization along with everyone else's "tell us captain it doesn't seem like something you would do" they leaded Luffy finally gave in

"Hey Marco where's Luffy" asked Thatch  
"don't know" replied Marco the two gulped whenever Luffy got lost he would always get into serious trouble "we better find him before he does something stupid" they both said Luna was much more sensible then Luffy despite the two being twins an explosion that sounds like Luffy they both thought as they ran to the scene "what happened?" asked Marco some kid just attacked the Celestial dragons he began to tell them what he saw

Bang the girl died at once the man was met by punch to his face and was sent unconscious "what kind bastard shoots someone randomly in the street" yelled Luffy thankfully he face was masked by a cloak "how dare you" yelled one of the Celestials shooting a bullet at him which Luffy drew his Zetzu and charged it with his Lightning making the blade glow bright blue as he cut the bullet in half he vanished **"100 Volts" **called Luffy with his hand touching her she fell "get him" yelled the third Celestial however all the charging men suddenly became unconscious "your turn Bitch" he said as swung his blade sending a flying Blade attack which cut her pretty bad "the kid then muttered something about finding food" Marco and Thatch sweat dropped well at least he would be all right till an Admiral arrived "I'll go tell the captain" said Marco as ran towards the ship

"Luffy we got to go" said Thatch as Luffy stuffed himself full  
"why Thatch?" asked Luffy  
"Pop's orders" said Thatch  
"ok" said Luffy

"How did you not get a bounty before this?" asked Usopp  
"they never saw my face" Laughed Luffy  
"those pumpers bastards got off easy" said Gin Kuro silently agreed  
Nami sighed "so why is everyone making a big fuss about these guys?" asked Nami Luffy began to explain why "no way" said Usopp he was scared shitless now if they proved Luffy is responsible even though he is they will target us more thought Usopp

**In case you were wondering the song Luffy actually sung is a real song called you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins please review it helps me to write more **


	9. Lougetown

"Nami are you all right?" asked Luffy it had been a month since Arlong Park and she had been acting oddly frequently going to the bathroom and having sudden mood swings and strange food cravings. Just then Sanji came waltzing out of the kitchen with a plate of snacks for Nami and Nojiko. The smell of food immediately became repulsive to Nami as she ran to the bathroom throwing up in the sink she couldn't be could she

"Nami are you ok" Luffy asked again seems I'm going to have to explain some things thought Nami "I'm fine do you know what pregnancy is" she asked  
"is it food?" asked Luffy Nami smiled at his simplicity of coarse Luffy would think that as she began to explain "I'm going to be a father" yelled Luffy Nami clamped her hand over his mouth silencing him "not so loud" said Nami "I'm not ready to tell the crew and besides we're not going to be able to raise a child because we're pirates"  
"so I was razed on whitebeards ship" argued Luffy Nami started Laughing as she imagined the infamous Whitebeard pirates changings diapers and baby proofing the ship "when do we tell the crew" asked Luffy  
"when it's been confirmed" replied Nami Luffy nodded

"I'm going sorwd shopping" said Zoro as they arrived at Loguetown Nami quickly conned him into taking some money with three hundred percent interest Sanji decided to go restock there supplies Gin went for a walk with Kuro and Nami and Nojiko decided to go shopping "Nami there's something I need you to buy"  
"what is it" asked Nami  
"it's called a Log pose it's essential for navigating the grand line" said Luffy "anyway I'm off"

"Why is he like that?" asked Nami  
"He's your boyfriend" Nojiko reminded her  
"don't remind me" said Nami as they walked down the street

"Why did you join the crew" asked Gin Kuro chuckled  
"in truth I don't know"  
"come on that's not an answer" said Gin  
"I suppose because of that stupid bet we made back at Syrup village" both soon became aware of the group blocking there path "what do you want?" they both asked  
"remember us our dreams were crushed by Don Krieg"  
"I'm not a Krieg pirate anymore" said Gin servile onlooker backed away in fear  
"but you were when Krieg destroyed our dreams attack" Kuro and Gin quickly Slaughtered the bunch "thanks for the warm up" they were soon surrounded by another group "have you seen this person straw hat Luffy" they asked while showing them the wanted poster  
"can't say that we have but what do you want with him" the duo said  
"our captain Buggy the Clown wants him dead" they didn't notice the two reaching for their weapons

Meanwhile Luffy had finally found his way to the execution platform after much running from captain smoker and getting lost now he was trapped by Buggy who had teamed up with Alvida who had now eaten the slip slip fruit Luffy was impressed a devil fruit that is similar to a Logia users with attacks sliding off of her no one could strike her without Haki of get to get her into my crew thought Luffy

"Stop the execution" Yelled Zoro Sanji Gin and Kuro they had all met up and went to worn their captain now the saturation was grim they quickly mowed though the enemy pirates however their were just too many to go through to get to Luffy

"Zoro Sanji Nami Usopp Gin Kuro Nojiko" yelled Luffy "Sorry I'm dead" as Buggy brought his sorwd down onto his neck Luffy died

**No no that didn't happen now where was I**

**Lol had to **

Suddenly a bolt of Lightning struck just as Buggy was about to cut Luffy's head off and the tower collapsed "what do you know I'm alive" cheered Luffy "go on ahead" said Luffy approaching Alvida "how would you like to join my crew?" asked Luffy  
"if you can touch me without slipping then I'll join" Luffy smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her along "right new crewmate" said Luffy Alvida was stunned he soon caught up to the others while Buggy nd his men were caught

"Hey Luffy who's that?" asked Zoro having just notice Alvida  
"oh this is our new crewmember Alvida said Luffy  
Sanji became a mini tornado while saying "it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Alvida"

"you're not going anywhere Straw hat" yelled Smoker  
dam it if I use Haki or any of the six powers even stronger guys will come after us thought Luffy "you guys go on ahead" said Luffy  
"I'm not letting any of you escape from here" yelled Smoker "**Smoke wall"** he called putting up a wall of smoke and capturing the Straw hats "I can't slip out" said Alvida as the others struggled to get free only Luffy remained uncaptured dam it what do I do he thought he relaxed though when he felt his father's Aura he had met him a few times when he was around fifteen years of age they hadn't seen each other since despite Luffy wanting to see his dad more Dragon knew it was dangerous for him to visit him and took everything he had to shake Cp9 and the world goverment as they trialled him he couldn't help but feel like a ninja with his cape as he tried to lose his pursuers back then

"Let them go Smoker" said Dragon punching him hard in the gut as he flew into a wall  
"now the world government can have your head Dragon" yelled Smoker  
"the world is still waiting for our answer" Dragon replies as a massive Gust of wind sends Luffy and his crew flying

They soon ended up on the going Merry "what just happened?" asked Sanji  
"who cares where free" said Luffy as the crew set sail into the storm  
"well your certainly happy" said Dragon who had just appeared on the ship  
"who the hell are you" they all yelled at Dragon who just smiled "how you going" said Luffy finally noticing his Dad and pulled him into a hug "Luffy who is he" asked Nami Dragon took a look at the girl and noticed "your pregnant"  
"Luffy" yelled Sanji as he exploded into fire dragon sweat dropped as he watched his son hide behind Nami not that he blamed him "Luffy's the father?" asked Dragon finally catching on "get back here you brat you think you can knock some chick up without getting married" he punched Luffy each time "wait I'm going to be a Grandfather" yelled Dragon absolutely stunned  
"what he's your father" they all said "yeah the Revolutionary Dragon how you going Dad" dragon chuckled at his crewmates reactions most of them had their jaws wide open

"They got away" Smoker statured as he watched the ship sail away  
"prepare a ship were going after him" said Smoker  
"but sir headquarters"  
"to hell with headquarters" said Smoker he wasn't about to let this be the one that got away he had a perfect record of capturing any pirates that stopped at this town he hunt the Straw hats into hell itself and back out if need be

"So why are you here?" said Luffy he still had multiple bruisers from his and Sanji beating  
"well I I'm here to remind the world government that we are still waiting for their answer and since I need to go back to the grand line I thought why not catch a ride on my son's ship and spend some quality time with him then you get some Nami here Knocked up" said Dragon his voice had become louder as he spoke "wait till you find out that Luna's pregnant" Luffy attempted to cover his mouth  
"what" yelled Dragon "your twin sister's pregnant" Luffy Gulped if only he had of kept his mouth shut

"Let's make this a special occasion" said Luffy bringing out a barrel "I'm going to become the king of the pirates" said Luffy placing his foot on the barrel  
"to become the world's greatest swordsman" Said Zoro as he followed Suit  
"to draw a map of the entire world" said Nami  
"to become a brave warrior of the sea" said Usopp  
"to find acceptance" said Kuro  
"to find all Blue" said Sanji  
"to never run from anything again" said Gin  
"to see Nami complete her dream" said Nojiko  
"to become the most beautiful woman in the world" said Alvida  
"one two three" they all shouted smashing the barrel at the same time Dragon smiled this was a lively crew he thought

**I look forward to reading all of your reviews and answering your any questions you might have I will be skipping the Lost island arc that appeared in the anime all whatever it was unless I get drastic responses telling me to do it what do you think of Dragons personality I perennially think that all the D's act crazy regardless of what we have seen we know both Luffy, Ace and Garp acted crazy we don't know about Roger and we haven't seen enough of other d's to know for sure hope to read your reviews god this chapter was fun writing enjoy like and comment and all that shit **


	10. whiskey peak

"The entrance to the grand line is a mountain" said Nami  
"you're kidding" most the crew asked "Nope it's true" said Luffy Gin and Dragon  
"why can't we just enter though here?" asked Zoro putting to the calm belt on the map  
"because it's cooler to use the entrance" said Luffy BONK "that hurt"  
"look if I have to explain it to you guys I will" said Nami as she began to explain why they couldn't enter though the calm belt "I think we've stopped moving" said Luffy  
"don't tell me" said Nami as they went outside "we've entered the Calm belt" screamed Nami just then they became surrounded by sea kings everyone began to scream except Luffy and Dragon

The sea kings began to sweat as Luffy released a wave of Haki "hey we got a little blown off course do you think you could push are ship back into the storm over there" he said pointing towards the storm to the shock of the straw hats the sea kings did just as Luffy asked

"What did you do?" asked Nami  
"so he has it as I thought the Conquers Haki" said Dragon  
"Conquers Haki" asked Nami  
"it's also referred to as the kings Haki and only one in a million have it" explained Dragon  
"Wait a minute why didn't you do that against Smoker" yelled Zoro  
"if I had vice admirals would come after us or worse an admiral" said Luffy  
"so your saying Haki is a very high level technique" said Zoro Luffy only nodded

"go right RIGHT" yelled Luffy as they approached reverse Mountain just then the rudder snapped and the ship drifted to the left Luffy jumped overboard "Moonwalk" he said kicking the air and bringing the ship back on course they each felt their pledge that they had taken harden as they sailed up the mountain

"arr what is that sound" yelled Sanji  
"there's a mountain in front of us" yelled Usopp  
"not a mountain a whale" said Dragon  
"that wasn't here before" yelled Gin  
"were going to crash" yelled Nami  
"no there's an opening to the left" said Nojiko  
"go Left left" yelled Sanji  
"the rudder's broken" called Zoro  
BANG "the cannon" they all shouted as the Merry came to a stop  
"My seat" yelled Luffy who had just emerged from below deck "how dare you break my special seat" said Luffy punching the whale in the eye

"Luffy" they all yelled as the whale opened its mouth and swallowed them whole. Luffy however had jumped outside of the whale's mouth. Soon after they met Crocus to the annoyance of the crew along with Mr eight and Miss Wednesday upon finding out that the whale's name was Laboon who was waiting for his friends to return that however was fifty years ago and he was still waiting Luffy quickly challenged the whale and made a promises to fight him again once they returned Dragon had said his goodbye's before he left and Luffy had agreed to take Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday to whiskey peak they finally set sail and after their first traumatizing experience of grand line weather to which Luffy laughed at their panicked reactions until Nami hit him over the head they finally arrived at whiskey peak

"There kidding right" said Gin  
"this is obviously a trap" said Kuro as the town welcomed them and asked to throw a party in honour of their arrival and so the party began Luffy was eating is tenth dish Sanji was flirting with twenty girls Nami Zoro Gin and Nojiko entered a drinking contest Kuro was just enjoying himself while Usopp was telling his usual lies not long after they all passed out and the towns people all snuck out

"Mr 9 was that really necessary? We should have just ambushed them at the harbour" said Miss  
Monday "I doubt we could take them" said Mr 9 as held up Luffy's bounty "what seventy five million for those guys"  
"appearances can be deceiving" Mr eight said Simply  
"so what do we do kill them" said Mr nine  
"you idiot the bounty would go down the government likes to have public executions"  
"excuses us would you mind letting them sleep there've had a long day" said Zoro, Gin Kuro and Alvida  
"weren't you all passed out?" one of the hunters asked  
"what town welcomes pirates? It was pretty obvious that this was a trap" said Kuro  
"you had to be an idiot to fall for it" said Gin  
"well that rules you out Gin" said Alvida  
"enough of this there's a hundred of us and only four of you. you can't win" sated Mr eight as he said that all of them vanished

Meanwhile looks like the funs beginning thought Luffy before getting up and grabbing a bottle and making his way to the roof to enjoy the show he watched as Zoro easily took down small groups while trying out his new swords from Log town Kuro seemed to vanish continually taking out groups with his cat claws Gin was doing the same thing as Zoro and taking out small groups before running to cover and reappearing somewhere else Alvida was just letting everything slide off of her while clubbing anyone she could

"how are these guys so strong aren't they just underlings" Mr Nine  
"seems the Marines messed up their info" said Mr eight  
"oh I get there's no way that straw hat guy could be the captain one of these guys must be" said Mr nine Luffy scoffed Judging on appearance alone on the grand line that's just foolish before laughing loud "you alright there captain?" asked Zoro  
"yeah I'm just laughing at how foolish it is to judge on appearances"  
only one thing was ringing though their heads he just called him captain

"Let's do this" said Gin as the rest of the straw hats appeared soon after Mr eight Nine and Miss Wednesday and Miss Monday were taken down Luffy passed Zoro the bottle as they joined him on the roof soon after two new agents showed up

"in the name of Alabaster kingdom you will not harm the princess" yelled Mr nine  
"Igaram" said Vivi as she began to run  
"princess" said Nami "hey Luffy save her so that we can get an reward for it" said Nami her eye's turning to berries "are alright sure" said Luffy who was a bit sceptical at his beloved

"take this **Nose flick fancy" said Mr 9  
**just then Luffy arrived cutting the booger in half "using your devil fruit power on someone that weak that's pathetic" said Luffy as lightning crackled around his body before vanishing and slamming the two agents though a building were they didn't move I think I may have over done it a little thought Luffy walking back to where Nami was talking with Vivi

"I don't care how strong you are you won't stand a chance against Crocodile one of the seven warlords" yelled Vivi Gin went pale Nami started yelling Nojiko froze Zoro was happy he might get to fight someone strong Alvida asked who are the seven warlords to which Luffy explained or the while Kuro was sipping his wine going over countless strategy on how best to act

Just then Igaram appeared dressed like princess Vivi with dummies made to look like the straw hats. He set sail taking the direct route to Alabaster however he didn't get far as the ship exploded "we have to go" said Luffy

"Wow I'm glad I slept through all of that" said Usopp as they set sail  
"make sure you avoid the reefs" said Robin  
"sure thing leave it to me" said Nami "hey Luffy did you say something?" asked Nami  
"Nope I believe it's are guest" said Luffy turning around and tipping his hat in greeting  
"Miss All Sunday" gasped Vivi  
"who's her partner?" asked Usopp  
"Mr Zero" Vivi replied  
"now should I call you by your code name or your real name?" asked Luffy  
"oh you think you know my real name" said Miss all Sunday  
Luffy vanished appearing right next to her "why of coarse Nico Robin" he whispered as he vanished again reappearing where he was  
"you killed Igaram" yelled Vivi  
"no he's alive I can sense it" said Luffy  
"and how do you know that?" she asked  
"Haki" he replied  
"interesting here follow this eternal pose to an small island just off the coast of alabaster nun of our agents know of this route" she said throwing the log pose to Vivi however Luffy caught it and shattered it "sorry but you don't decide where this ship goes" said Luffy  
"such a shame" said Robin as she jumped off the ship and onto a giant turtle to the amazement of some of the straw hats

**Please don't kill me I apologize for the late update but I had major writers block with this chapter so yeah please review as it helps encourage me to continue **


End file.
